1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water leakage protecting device, and more particularly to a water leakage protecting device for a water inlet valve to stop inflow of water when a toilet or a drain valve is leaking so as to avoid water waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional water inlet valve of a toilet comprises a water inlet pipe 1, a connection rod 2, an adjustment screw 3, a floater 4, a needle valve 5 and a water container 6. The needle valve 5 is mounted on top of the water inlet pipe 1. The needle valve 5 has a back pressure hole 51 and a pivot seat 52. One end of the connection rod 2 is pivotally connected to the needle valve 5, and has a stop plug 53 located above the back pressure hole 51. The other end of the connection rod 2 is pivotally connected to the upper end of the adjustment rod 3. The lower end of the adjustment rod 3 is connected to the floater 4. The floater 4 is connected in the water container 6. When the water container 6 is filled with water, the floater 4 brings the connection rod 2 to tilt upward by buoyancy to overcome gravity. The stop plug 53 on the connection rod 2 blocks the back pressure hole 51 for the water inlet valve to stop inflow of water. When the water in the water container 6 is drained out, the floater 4 drops by gravity to bring the connection rod 2 to tilt downward and to open the back pressure hole 51, so the water inlet valve starts inflow of water.
When in use, the flush toilet may be leaking because the water drain valve is not closed tightly. The water lever of the flush toilet is always lower than the water lever to stop inflow of water. The water container 6 cannot be consistently filled with water. The floater 4 cannot bring the connection rod 2 to tilt because the buoyancy is not enough, so that the stop plug 53 is unable to block the back pressure hole 51. The water inlet valve is always in a state for inflow of water. This causes water waste
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.